Hero of the Rails
Hero of the Rails is a feature-length Thomas and Friends special. Plot Thomas was taking on water when Spencer rushes past. All of the engines soon have similar experiences and gather at Knapford to figure out what is going on. Halfway through their conversation, Spencer arrives. It turns out that he was staying for the summer to help the Duke and Duchess build their summer house. Needless to say, nobody was pleased with the news, especially when Spencer rushes around with his work, teasing the other engines. That night, all of the engines are tired and cross because they had all been teased by Spencer. The next morning, at Brendam Docks, Spencer teases Thomas about his size and strength. Thomas has had enough, and the other engines agree with him. Spencer then challenges Thomas to a race to take place at dawn the next day. All of the engines gather in the yard to wish Thomas good luck. Thomas and Spencer are coupled to their loads, and Edward announces the start of the race. Spencer and Thomas race across the Island. Spencer draws ahead while Thomas struggles up a hill with his load. Then the inevitable happens - Thomas' brakes fail and he thunders down the hill and along the main line until he races onto a rickety, old track. After stopping, Thomas finds an old, abandoned engine named Hiro. Thomas was amazed and asks Hiro what he's doing there. Hiro tells how he once worked on another island far away and how he was known as the "Master of the Railway". He sailed to Sodor on a big ship. Sodor was nothing like his old home, but he was still very happy. However, as the years went on, he began to show his age and Sodor didn't have the necessary parts to repair him. He was hidden to avoid scrap, but the parts never came from his island, and he was quietly forgotten. Thomas' immediate reaction is to tell the Fat Controller, but Hiro believes that if the Fat Controller finds out, he will be scrapped. So instead, Thomas promises to not tell the Fat Controller until Hiro can be a Really Useful Engine once again. After he finds Hiro, Thomas goes to the Sodor Steamworks to have his brakes mended. The Steamworks is a busy, bustling place, with all sorts of work being done. One particular engine lives there, named Victor, a kind and enthusiastic engine. Thomas is soon repaired, and then Spencer puffs into the Sodor Steamworks. Spencer starts to boast, but Thomas simply congratulates him on his win. Victor scolds Spencer for taking up space and sitting around chattering. Spencer leaves, very cross about having been spoken to in such a manner. Kevin then drives clumsily over to Thomas and Victor. Victor scolds him for rushing around, while Thomas notices some engine parts on a flatbed. Thomas finishes his day's work and then comes by later to take the parts to Hiro. Victor says it is only taking up space anyway, so Thomas rushes off with it. As he leaves, he hears Spencer behind him and quickly hides in a siding covered with trees. Spencer rumbles past, and does not see Thomas. Thomas drops the parts off at Hiro's hideout and sets for home when he notices that the new summer house is dangerously close to where Hiro is hidden. Thomas knows he promised Hiro that he would look after him, but now he is worried. That night, all of the engines are at the Shed. Thomas tells them all about his race, and is about to mention Hiro when the Fat Controller arrives. The Fat Controller tells them that there is a lot of hard work in the morning, so they need to be up early, and he tells Thomas not to rush around with heavy trucks for no reason; he wants Really Useful Engines - not Really Broken Engines, which makes Thomas worry more about Hiro. The next morning, Thomas is taking machines to Farmer McColl, but he wants to help Hiro. Percy shows up, and Thomas tells him everything. He asks Percy to deliver the machines for him while he goes to help Hiro. Percy does so, shunting his mail coaches into a siding in the meantime. As Thomas heads to Hiro's Hideout, Spencer appears, wondering why Thomas is not working on his Branch Line. Thomas makes up a quick lie about going to the Docks, and rushes off. Thomas waits a while before seeing Hiro again. Once there, his engineer and his assistant put the new part on Hiro. Hiro is very grateful, and Thomas heads off. He finds Percy down the line, having broken down while delivering the goods to Farmer McColl. Spencer teases them, but Thomas takes no notice, and brings Percy to the Steamworks. At the Steamworks, Thomas and Percy tell Victor all about Hiro. Victor wonders why Thomas doesn't tell the Fat Controller, but promises to help. He tells them that every day, he'll leave some trucks in a siding with parts for Hiro. But that night, the Fat Controller is very cross. Percy's mail coaches have mysteriously vanished, and nobody can find them. Thomas promises that he will find them, but he knows this means he won't be able to help Hiro. So as soon as the Fat Controller leaves, Thomas tells the rest of the engines about Hiro. The next day, Thomas is hard at work. Spencer isn't; he was spying on Thomas to see what he is up to. At the same time, Gordon sneaks along and delivers more parts for Hiro. Thomas is beyond grateful, and rushes to the Steamworks. There, Percy has been fixed, but the Fat Controller is still cross about the missing mail coaches. Victor tells Thomas he will have something for him later, and the two engines rush off. Thomas takes Percy to see Hiro. Percy was nervous about Hiro at first, but when Hiro complements him, the two become fast friends. Hiro tells them how he misses his friends from home, and also jokingly talks about how he finds Gordon's face to be very unusual. The two later head back home. As they do so, Spencer watches from the siding, determined to find out what they are up to. The next day, Thomas and Percy go out to search for the missing mail coaches, under the Fat Controller's orders. Meanwhile, Spencer tries to harass Emily for information, but she tells him to go find out for himself. Spencer is so cross that he doesn't notice Percy and Thomas passing on the bridge behind him, with Edward coming down the other way. Hiro, now in a very "patchwork" design, is feeling much better. Hiro mentions that James would be coming tomorrow, Percy comments on how he feels about James, sending Hiro laughing for the first time in years. The next day, Thomas and Percy head to the Quarry to search for the mail coaches. Spencer had secretly followed them there. But before he can do anything, Mavis appears and offers to show him around, but she is really shooing him away from Thomas and Percy while James sneaks away with more parts for Hiro. Spencer ends up under a chute, and his funnel gets filled with slate. Thomas and Percy are later getting coal and Emily was puffing off to give Hiro more parts. Edward and Henry pass with Spencer in tow, bringing him to the Steamworks. While Spencer was being taken care of, Thomas arrived. Kevin starts dropping things, which causes Spencer to wince and shut his eyes. As he does so, Thomas sneaks away with more parts. But that night, the Fat Controller is furious. The summer house is nowhere near done, Spencer has been wandering around the Island, the mail coaches still have not been found and Thomas is not working on his branch line. All Hiro needs is one more part before he is completed, so the other engines promise to guard Hiro until Percy delivers the last part. The next morning, Spencer was up early, searching around to find out what Thomas is up to. Just then, he finds Percy's mail coaches in a siding, and whistles loudly believing that Thomas had being hiding them. James and Toby, meanwhile, are guarding Hiro, and puff off to protect him. Spencer races along with James and Toby whistling behind him, just as Thomas arrives in front of Spencer, blocking his way. The Fat Controller scolds Spencer for playing around with Percy's mail coaches, and orders him to give them back at once. Spencer's infuriated, and vows to make sure Thomas doesn't get away with it. Thomas finds Hiro, and tells him that Percy's on his way with the final part. The two are excited, until they suddenly hear Spencer's whistle. Thomas encourages Hiro to puff away from Spencer on his own. As the two make their escape, Spencer appears. Hiro speeds past him, and Spencer is very surprised, having seen Hiro for the first time. As Hiro struggles on, parts begin to fall off of him. He cries out for Thomas to help, who can only beg him to keep going. Eventually, Hiro knows he can't go on, and comes to a stop. Spencer can hardly contain himself. He tells Thomas that the engine is bound to be scrapped. Suddenly, Gordon rushes by with the Express, challenging Spencer to race him. As Spencer speeds away, Thomas notices a siding where he can hide Hiro. He tells him that everything will be alright, but Hiro feels worse than ever. Gordon and Spencer race to the station. Spencer is exhausted, having been running around all day. Gordon wins the race, and who should step out of the coaches but the Fat Controller and the Duke and Duchess! While they scold Spencer, Thomas arrives, saying he will help Spencer finish the summer house. The Duke and Duchess are pleased, but Spencer's pride is shattered. Hiro was miserable, knowing that he'll be soon sent for scrap. Thomas begs him not to give up, as he knows how to make everything better. That night, Percy apologises to Thomas for hiding his mail coaches so close to Hiro. However, Thomas tells the other engines that he'll work so hard on the summer house that the Fat Controller will be pleased, hopefully pleased enough to understand Hiro's case and have him restored. Meanwhile, he encourages the other engines to visit him and keep him company. Thomas works very hard, and the summer house is almost finished. While Spencer is talking to the Duke and Duchess, Thomas sneaks off to tell Hiro that soon, everything will be alright. He returns just in time to say goodbye. But as Thomas leaves, Spencer knows where Thomas is going and what he's about to do, and decides to chase him down. The two engines race to the Station. The two soon cross a bridge that goes over marshland, but one part is broken and can't hold Spencer's weight. As he crosses, it snaps beneath him, and he slithers into the mud. Thomas makes it to Knapford Station, and the Stationmaster calls the Fat Controller, asking for him to come right away. When he arrives with the Duke and Duchess, Thomas tells him all about Hiro. The Fat Controller isn't cross, nor does he want Hiro scrapped; in fact, Hiro was a very famous engine, the "Master of the Railway". He tells Thomas to bring Hiro to the Steamworks at once. Spencer, meanwhile, has to stay where he is, as punishment for disobeying the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's orders not to leave the summer house. Thomas heads over to Hiro to tell him the wonderful news, and the two engines are overjoyed. Thomas and Percy bring him to the Sodor Steamworks the next day. The Fat Controller and Victor promise to have him running like new again. And so, Hiro's restoration begins. When Hiro was completed, all of the engines are there, and they are amazed at how wonderful Hiro looks. Thomas and Hiro quickly leave to find and help Spencer, who had been stranded where he is for some time. Spencer doesn't even recognize Hiro when he sees him. He was more than shocked when he finds out that the engine rescuing him is an engine he tried to have scrapped. Rocky gets hooked up to Spencer, and as he pulls, Hiro pulls Rocky, and Spencer was soon free of the marsh. They then bring him to the Steamworks. After Spencer is repaired, he works with Thomas and Hiro on the summer house. He also apologises for his behavior. The Duke and Duchess absolutely love their nice new summer house. That night, Hiro confesses to Thomas that despite everything, he has become very homesick. Understanding, Thomas tells the Fat Controller, who promises to take care of everything. Some time later, a big farewell party is held at the docks in Hiro's honor; the Fat Controller had arranged for him to return to his homeland. The engines whistle at him, and he whistles back. Before he leaves, he talks to Thomas and Percy one more time. Thomas hopes to visit Hiro's railway someday, and Percy wonders if Hiro would ever return. Thomas promises that Hiro would always have a home on the Island of Sodor, and with that, Hiro puffs away to his ship. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Spencer *Hiro *Mavis *Victor *Rocky *Kevin *Sir Topham Hatt *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford *Rosie (cameo) *Diesel (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Cranky (cameo) *Lady Hatt (cameo) *Sodor Brass Band (cameo) *Farmer McColl (mentioned) *The Little Engines in the Hills (mentioned) *Hiro's Friends (mentioned) Cast UK/AUS *Michael Angelis as the narrator *Ben Small as Thomas and Toby *Keith Wickham as The Fat Controller, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, and Percy *Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Mavis, and the Duchess of Boxford *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Victor, Kevin, Rocky, and the Duke of Boxford USA *Michael Brandon as the narrator *Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy *Kerry Shale as Sir Topham Hatt, Henry, Gordon, James, and Kevin *William Hope as Edward, Toby, Rocky and the Duke of Boxford *Glenn Wrage as Spencer *Jules de Jongh as Emily, Mavis, and the Duchess of Boxford *Togo Igawa as Hiro *David Bedella as Victor Mexico/Latin America *Óscar Gómez as the Narrator *Javier Olguín as Thomas and Percy *Blas García as Sir Topham Hatt *Ricardo Silva as Henry *Dafnis Fernández as Gordon *Mario Castañeda as James *Manuel Campuzano as Kevin *Herman López as Edward and Toby *Gerardo Reyero as the Duke of Boxford *Leonardo García as Spencer *Diana Pérez as Emily *Irina Índigo as Mavis *Rocío Garcel as the Duchess of Boxford *César Árias as Hiro *Guillermo Coria as Victor Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Sodor Steamworks *Hiro's Hideout *Maithwaite *Gordon's Hill *Brendam Docks *Sodor Shipping Company *Knapford *Topham Hall *Sodor Slate Quarry *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House *The Fenland Track *Shunting Yards *The Coal Hopper *Ulfstead Branch Line *The Smelter's Yard (mentioned) *Kirk Ronan Junction (deleted scene) Gallery HerooftheRailsUSadvertisement.png|Magazine advertisement HerooftheRailsUSDVDbackcoverandspine.jpg|US DVD back cover and spine HerooftheRailsUSdisc.jpg|US Disc HerooftheRailsTitleCard.png|Title card HerooftheRailsNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card HerooftheRailsTitleSequence1.png HerooftheRailsTitleSequence2.png HerooftheRailsTitleSequence3.png HerooftheRailsTitleSequence4.png HerooftheRailsTitleSequence5.png HerooftheRailstitlesequence5.png HerooftheRailsTitleSequence6.png HeroOfTheRails1.png HeroOfTheRails2.png|Thomas taking on water HeroOfTheRails3.png HeroOfTheRails4.png|Henry HeroOfTheRails5.png HeroOfTheRails6.png HeroOfTheRails7.png HeroOfTheRails8.png HeroOfTheRails9.png HeroOfTheRails10.png HeroOfTheRails11.png HeroOfTheRails12.png HeroOfTheRails13.png HeroOfTheRails14.png HeroOfTheRails15.png HeroOfTheRails16.png HeroOfTheRails17.png HeroOfTheRails18.png HeroOfTheRails19.png HeroOfTheRails20.png HeroOfTheRails21.png HeroOfTheRails22.png HeroOfTheRails23.png HeroOfTheRails24.png HeroOfTheRails25.png HeroOfTheRails26.png HeroOfTheRails27.png HeroOfTheRails28.png HeroOfTheRails29.png HeroOfTheRails30.png HeroOfTheRails31.png HeroOfTheRails32.png HeroOfTheRails33.png HeroOfTheRails34.png HeroOfTheRails35.png HeroOfTheRails36.png HeroOfTheRails37.png HeroOfTheRails38.png HeroOfTheRails39.png HeroOfTheRails40.png HeroOfTheRails41.png HeroOfTheRails42.png HeroOfTheRails43.png HeroOfTheRails44.png HeroOfTheRails45.png HeroOfTheRails46.png HeroOfTheRails47.png HeroOfTheRails48.png HeroOfTheRails49.png HeroOfTheRails50.png HeroOfTheRails51.png HeroOfTheRails52.png HeroOfTheRails53.png HeroOfTheRails54.png HeroOfTheRails55.png HeroOfTheRails56.png HeroOfTheRails57.png HeroOfTheRails58.png HeroOfTheRails59.png HeroOfTheRails60.png HeroOfTheRails61.png HeroOfTheRails62.png HeroOfTheRails63.png HeroOfTheRails64.png HeroOfTheRails65.png HeroOfTheRails66.png HeroOfTheRails67.png HeroOfTheRails68.png HeroOfTheRails69.png HeroOfTheRails70.png HeroOfTheRails71.png HeroOfTheRails72.png HeroOfTheRails73.png HeroOfTheRails74.png HeroOfTheRails75.png HeroOfTheRails76.png HeroOfTheRails77.png HeroOfTheRails78.png HeroOfTheRails79.png HeroOfTheRails80.png HeroOfTheRails81.png HeroOfTheRails82.png HeroOfTheRails83.png HeroOfTheRails84.png HeroOfTheRails85.png HeroOfTheRails86.png HeroOfTheRails87.png HeroOfTheRails88.png HeroOfTheRails89.png HeroOfTheRails90.png HeroOfTheRails91.png HeroOfTheRails92.png HeroOfTheRails93.png HeroOfTheRails94.png HeroOfTheRails95.png HeroOfTheRails96.png HeroOfTheRails97.png HeroOfTheRails98.png HeroOfTheRails99.png HeroOfTheRails100.png HeroOfTheRails101.png HeroOfTheRails102.png HeroOfTheRails103.png HeroOfTheRails104.png HeroOfTheRails105.png HeroOfTheRails106.png HeroOfTheRails107.png HeroOfTheRails108.png HeroOfTheRails109.png HeroOfTheRails110.png HeroOfTheRails111.png HeroOfTheRails112.png HeroOfTheRails113.png HeroOfTheRails114.png HeroOfTheRails115.png HeroOfTheRails116.png HeroOfTheRails117.png HeroOfTheRails118.png HeroOfTheRails119.png HeroOfTheRails120.png HeroOfTheRails121.png HeroOfTheRails122.png HeroOfTheRails123.png HeroOfTheRails124.png HeroOfTheRails125.png HeroOfTheRails126.png HeroOfTheRails127.png HeroOfTheRails128.png HeroOfTheRails129.png HeroOfTheRails130.png HeroOfTheRails131.png HeroOfTheRails132.png HeroOfTheRails133.png HeroOfTheRails134.png HeroOfTheRails135.png HeroOfTheRails136.png HeroOfTheRails137.png HeroOfTheRails138.png HeroOfTheRails139.png HeroOfTheRails140.png HeroOfTheRails141.png HeroOfTheRails142.png HeroOfTheRails143.png HeroOfTheRails144.png HeroOfTheRails145.png HeroOfTheRails146.png HeroOfTheRails147.png HeroOfTheRails148.png HeroOfTheRails149.png HeroOfTheRails150.png HeroOfTheRails151.png HeroOfTheRails152.png HeroOfTheRails153.png HeroOfTheRails154.png HeroOfTheRails155.png HeroOfTheRails156.png HeroOfTheRails157.png HeroOfTheRails158.png HeroOfTheRails159.png HeroOfTheRails160.png HeroOfTheRails161.png HeroOfTheRails162.png HeroOfTheRails163.png HeroOfTheRails164.png HeroOfTheRails165.png HeroOfTheRails166.png HeroOfTheRails167.png HeroOfTheRails168.png HeroOfTheRails169.png HeroOfTheRails170.png HeroOfTheRails171.png HeroOfTheRails172.png HeroOfTheRails173.png HeroOfTheRails174.png HeroOfTheRails175.png HeroOfTheRails176.png HeroOfTheRails177.png HeroOfTheRails178.png HeroOfTheRails179.png HeroOfTheRails180.png HeroOfTheRails181.png HeroOfTheRails182.png HeroOfTheRails183.png HeroOfTheRails184.png HeroOfTheRails185.png HeroOfTheRails186.png HeroOfTheRails187.png HeroOfTheRails188.png HeroOfTheRails189.png HeroOfTheRails190.png HeroOfTheRails191.png HeroOfTheRails192.png HeroOfTheRails193.png HeroOfTheRails194.png HeroOfTheRails195.png HeroOfTheRails196.png HeroOfTheRails197.png HeroOfTheRails198.png HeroOfTheRails199.png HeroOfTheRails200.png HeroOfTheRails201.png HeroOfTheRails202.png HeroOfTheRails203.png HeroOfTheRails204.png HeroOfTheRails205.png HeroOfTheRails206.png HeroOfTheRails207.png HeroOfTheRails208.png HeroOfTheRails209.png HeroOfTheRails210.png HeroOfTheRails211.png HeroOfTheRails212.png HeroOfTheRails213.png HeroOfTheRails214.png HeroOfTheRails215.png HeroOfTheRails216.png HeroOfTheRails217.png HeroOfTheRails218.png HeroOfTheRails219.png HeroOfTheRails220.png HeroOfTheRails221.png HeroOfTheRails222.png HeroOfTheRails223.png HeroOfTheRails224.png HeroOfTheRails225.png HeroOfTheRails226.png HeroOfTheRails227.png HeroOfTheRails228.png HeroOfTheRails229.png HeroOfTheRails230.png HeroOfTheRails231.png HeroOfTheRails232.png HeroOfTheRails233.png HeroOfTheRails234.png HeroOfTheRails235.png HeroOfTheRails236.png HeroOfTheRails237.png HeroOfTheRails238.png HeroOfTheRails239.png HeroOfTheRails240.png HeroOfTheRails241.png HeroOfTheRails242.png HeroOfTheRails243.png HeroOfTheRails244.png HeroOfTheRails245.png HeroOfTheRails246.png HeroOfTheRails247.png HeroOfTheRails248.png HeroOfTheRails249.png HeroOfTheRails250.png HeroOfTheRails251.png HeroOfTheRails252.png HeroOfTheRails253.png HeroOfTheRails254.png HeroOfTheRails255.png HeroOfTheRails256.png HeroOfTheRails257.png HeroOfTheRails258.png HeroOfTheRails259.png HeroOfTheRails260.png HeroOfTheRails261.png HeroOfTheRails262.png HeroOfTheRails263.png HeroOfTheRails264.png HeroOfTheRails265.png HeroOfTheRails266.png HeroOfTheRails267.png HeroOfTheRails268.png HeroOfTheRails269.png HeroOfTheRails270.png HeroOfTheRails271.png HeroOfTheRails272.png HeroOfTheRails273.png HeroOfTheRails274.png HeroOfTheRails275.png HeroOfTheRails276.png HeroOfTheRails277.png HeroOfTheRails278.png HeroOfTheRails279.png HeroOfTheRails280.png HeroOfTheRails281.png HeroOfTheRails282.png HeroOfTheRails283.png HeroOfTheRails284.png HeroOfTheRails285.png HeroOfTheRails286.png HeroOfTheRails287.png HeroOfTheRails288.png HeroOfTheRails289.png HeroOfTheRails290.png HeroOfTheRails291.png HeroOfTheRails292.png HeroOfTheRails293.png HeroOfTheRails294.png HeroOfTheRails295.png HeroOfTheRails296.png HeroOfTheRails297.png HeroOfTheRails298.png HeroOfTheRails299.png HeroOfTheRails300.png HeroOfTheRails301.png HeroOfTheRails302.png HeroOfTheRails303.png HeroOfTheRails304.png HeroOfTheRails305.png HeroOfTheRails306.png HeroOfTheRails307.png HeroOfTheRails308.png HeroOfTheRails309.png HeroOfTheRails310.png HeroOfTheRails311.png HeroOfTheRails312.png HeroOfTheRails313.png HeroOfTheRails314.png HeroOfTheRails315.png HeroOfTheRails316.png HeroOfTheRails317.png HeroOfTheRails318.png HeroOfTheRails319.png HeroOfTheRails320.png HeroOfTheRails321.png HeroOfTheRails322.png HeroOfTheRails323.png HeroOfTheRails324.png HeroOfTheRails325.png HeroOfTheRails326.png HeroOfTheRails327.png HeroOfTheRails328.png HeroOfTheRails329.png HeroOfTheRails330.png HeroOfTheRails331.png HeroOfTheRails332.png HeroOfTheRails333.png HeroOfTheRails334.png HeroOfTheRails335.png HeroOfTheRails336.png HeroOfTheRails337.png HeroOfTheRails338.png HeroOfTheRails339.png HeroOfTheRails340.png HeroOfTheRails341.png HeroOfTheRails342.png HeroOfTheRails343.png HeroOfTheRails344.png HeroOfTheRails345.png HeroOfTheRails346.png HeroOfTheRails347.png HeroOfTheRails348.png HeroOfTheRails349.png HeroOfTheRails350.png HeroOfTheRails351.png HeroOfTheRails352.png HeroOfTheRails353.png HeroOfTheRails354.png HeroOfTheRails355.png HeroOfTheRails356.png HeroOfTheRails357.png HeroOfTheRails358.png HeroOfTheRails359.png HeroOfTheRails360.png HeroOfTheRails361.png HeroOfTheRails362.png HeroOfTheRails363.png HeroOfTheRails364.png HeroOfTheRails365.png HeroOfTheRails366.png HeroOfTheRails367.png HeroOfTheRails368.png HeroOfTheRails369.png HeroOfTheRails370.png HeroOfTheRails371.png HeroOfTheRails372.png HeroOfTheRails373.png HeroOfTheRails374.png HeroOfTheRails375.png HeroOfTheRails376.png HeroOfTheRails377.png HeroOfTheRails378.png HeroOfTheRails379.png HeroOfTheRails380.png HeroOfTheRails381.png HeroOfTheRails382.png HeroOfTheRails383.png HeroOfTheRails384.png HeroOfTheRails385.png HeroOfTheRails386.png HeroOfTheRails387.png HeroOfTheRails388.png HeroOfTheRails389.png HeroOfTheRails390.png HeroOfTheRails391.png HeroOfTheRails392.png HeroOfTheRails393.png HeroOfTheRails394.png HeroOfTheRails395.png HeroOfTheRails396.png HeroOfTheRails397.png HeroOfTheRails398.png HeroOfTheRails399.png HeroOfTheRails400.png HeroOfTheRails401.png HeroOfTheRails402.png HeroOfTheRails403.png HeroOfTheRails404.png HeroOfTheRails405.png HeroOfTheRails406.png HeroOfTheRails407.png HeroOfTheRails408.png HeroOfTheRails409.png HeroOfTheRails410.png HeroOfTheRails411.png HeroOfTheRails412.png HeroOfTheRails413.png HeroOfTheRails414.png HeroOfTheRails415.png HeroOfTheRails416.png HeroOfTheRails417.png HeroOfTheRails418.png HeroOfTheRails419.png HeroOfTheRails420.png HeroOfTheRails421.png HeroOfTheRails422.png HeroOfTheRails423.png HeroOfTheRails424.png HeroOfTheRails425.png HeroOfTheRails426.png HeroOfTheRails427.png HeroOfTheRails428.png HeroOfTheRails429.png HeroOfTheRails430.png HeroOfTheRails431.png HeroOfTheRails432.png HeroOfTheRails433.png HeroOfTheRails434.png HeroOfTheRails435.png HeroOfTheRails436.png HeroOfTheRails437.png HeroOfTheRails438.png HeroOfTheRails439.png HeroOfTheRails440.png HeroOfTheRails441.png HeroOfTheRails442.png HeroOfTheRails443.png HeroOfTheRails444.png HeroOfTheRails445.png HeroOfTheRails446.png HeroOfTheRails447.png HeroOfTheRails448.png HeroOfTheRails449.png HeroOfTheRails450.png HeroOfTheRails451.png HeroOfTheRails452.png HeroOfTheRails453.png HeroOfTheRails454.png HeroOfTheRails455.png HeroOfTheRails456.png HeroOfTheRails457.png HeroOfTheRails458.png HeroOfTheRails459.png HeroOfTheRails460.png HeroOfTheRails461.png HeroOfTheRails462.png HeroOfTheRails463.png HeroOfTheRails464.png HeroOfTheRails465.png HeroOfTheRails466.png HeroOfTheRails467.png HeroOfTheRails468.png HeroOfTheRails469.png HeroOfTheRails470.png HeroOfTheRails471.png HeroOfTheRails472.png HeroOfTheRails473.png HeroOfTheRails474.png HeroOfTheRails475.png HeroOfTheRails476.png HeroOfTheRails477.png HeroOfTheRails478.png HeroOfTheRails479.png HeroOfTheRails480.png HeroOfTheRails481.png HeroOfTheRails482.png HeroOfTheRails483.png HeroOfTheRails484.png HeroOfTheRails485.png HeroOfTheRails486.png HeroOfTheRails487.png HeroOfTheRails488.png HeroOfTheRails489.png HeroOfTheRails490.png HeroOfTheRails491.png HeroOfTheRails492.png HeroOfTheRails493.png HeroOfTheRails494.png HeroOfTheRails495.png HeroOfTheRails496.png HeroOfTheRails497.png HeroOfTheRails498.png HeroOfTheRails499.png HeroOfTheRails500.png HeroOfTheRails501.png HeroOfTheRails502.png HeroOfTheRails503.png HeroOfTheRails504.png HeroOfTheRails505.png HeroOfTheRails506.png HeroOfTheRails507.png HeroOfTheRails508.png HeroOfTheRails509.png HeroOfTheRails510.png HeroOfTheRails511.png HeroOfTheRails512.png HeroOfTheRails513.png HeroOfTheRails514.png HeroOfTheRails515.png HeroOfTheRails516.png HeroOfTheRails517.png HeroOfTheRails518.png HeroOfTheRails519.png HeroOfTheRails520.png HeroOfTheRails521.png HeroOfTheRails522.png HeroOfTheRails523.png HeroOfTheRails524.png HeroOfTheRails525.png HeroOfTheRails526.png HeroOfTheRails527.png HeroOfTheRails528.png HeroOfTheRails529.png HeroOfTheRails530.png HeroOfTheRails531.png HeroOfTheRails532.png HeroOfTheRails533.png HeroOfTheRails534.png HeroOfTheRails535.png HeroOfTheRails536.png HeroOfTheRails537.png HeroOfTheRails538.png HeroOfTheRails539.png HeroOfTheRails540.png HeroOfTheRails541.png HeroOfTheRails542.png HeroOfTheRails543.png HeroOfTheRails544.png HeroOfTheRails545.png HeroOfTheRails546.png HeroOfTheRails547.png HeroOfTheRails548.png HeroOfTheRails549.png HeroOfTheRails550.png HeroOfTheRails551.png HeroOfTheRails552.png HeroOfTheRails553.png HeroOfTheRails554.png HeroOfTheRails555.png HeroOfTheRails556.png HeroOfTheRails557.png HeroOfTheRails558.png HeroOfTheRails559.png HeroOfTheRails560.png HeroOfTheRails561.png HeroOfTheRails562.png HeroOfTheRails563.png HeroOfTheRails564.png HeroOfTheRails565.png HeroOfTheRails566.png HeroOfTheRails567.png HeroOfTheRails568.png HeroOfTheRails569.png HeroOfTheRails570.png HeroOfTheRails571.png HeroOfTheRails572.png HerooftheRailsDVDtitlecard2.png Category:Specials Category:Thomas and Friends specials